The world through Marchie's eyes
by Demonslayer101
Summary: What is going on in Marchie's head when he is pulled into the book? Well here's your answer!
1. New Place same stupid life

Demonslayer101: pops out of nowhere Hello everyone and welcome to my second story that I'm doing. I'm still doing the first story still however...Okay now the disclaimer!! Demonslayer101 does not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance it belongs to SquareEnix. Now on with the story!  
  
December 14/03  
  
Mom gave me this journal to as she says, "Feel out my feelings". She thinks that this will make me forgive her for having that affair and this divorce between her and dad. Even though dad wasn't the greatest dad in the world since basically he ignored my brother Don and me. But because of mom now I have to go to a stupid new middle school in the middle of the country. My mom grew up here so she said she wanted to come back since it has so many happy memories for her. Yah right she just moved here since everyone knows her and they don't know my dad so they'll be on her side. We just moved here so she can look like the injured woman who was divorced by a horrible man. Of course her cover up is my brothers health he has always been a sickly child and isn't able to walk. According to the doctor the fresh air should be good for Don's health. So instead of breathing in smog he's going to be breathing pesticides. What fun! Mom is being an idiot again. She's trying to flirt with one of the moving men who said he was married. Well gotta stop the slut. Until the nest time I write adios!  
  
December 15/03  
  
Had a stupid snowball fight today. Some of the kids were making fun of the little kid named Mewt. Who names their kid Mewt!?! But still the older kids shouldn't tease the kid just because he has a weird sounding name. They think they're the big shot in this school but only because it's small I would love to see them take on my old school. They couldn't last a day. A girl named Ritz who is hotter then h (That's pretty hot!) and Mr. Leslaie thought that I had to have a lesson on how to do a snowball fight. Pleaze... even though it was warm and never snowed where I lived doesn't mean I'm stupid you take same snow walk and throw it. Jez!!! You don't have to be a genesis to figure it out. I think that Ritz kinda is interested in me. She did say good luck to me. What is the problem with the other kids though why do they like to make fun of Mewt. What did that little kid do to them? Maybe the guys are secretly gay or something. I mean I think they are outside of California. Urge why did I even mention that!?! Bad image, bad image! Okay think about something else! Found out that Ritz has white hair and she secretly dye it. Uh Ritz don't you think they would have caught on last time I check most girls don't have naturally pink hair. I mean what's the big deal? So her hair is white it's not the end of the world. Also found out that Mewt's mother died (Maybe it's her punishment for naming her kid Mewt) and his dad's life kind on a steep decline hill right now. Mewt and Rita went to my house later (I think my mom tried to flirt with Mewt EEEEWWWW the slut! I think this because when he sees my mom he gets this scared look on his face). I would have preferred that only Ritz would of have came over so I could get my make out on with her. I was going to ask if she wanted to get a littler closer with me. When Mewt came in running hiding behind me with the look of pure terror on his face. My mom tried to probably kiss him or something. Both were surprised when I told my mom "Get out of my room you slut!" You'll think they haven't ever seen a kid yelling at their parent before. After Ritz and Mewt meet my little brother Don. We finally started to look at the book. It was really old and was in Latin or some other kind of really old weirdo language. Except the monsters they look like they were from one of my final fantasy games. Well now I know where they get their ideas for monsters jack it off from old books that people can't read! After reading if for a while Ritz and Mewt started to talk about magic and of course Don just had to say that maybe if I had magic I could play sports better. This is from the kid who can't even walk and needs to be in a wheelchair and has to go to the hospital every two months! After a while Mewt and Ritz left with Mewt using me as a human shield from my mother until he got down the front walk. Well the slut is yelling at me to turn off the lights so until the next day or whatever.  
  
Demonslayer101: Well this is the end of this chapter. Readers please tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I still have to work on my other story so it may take a while. Until next time readers! 


	2. Hello funny farm

Demonslayer101: pops out of nowhere hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update all this summer I have either been in a car going somewhere, a relative decides to visit or an old family friend who I have never heard of comes (How can they be an old family friend if I haven't met them before).

Kingmoon day 1

Okay people that are reading this are going to think I'm insane heck even I think that I have gone off the deep end. I'm stuck in a final fantasy game! I went to bed like usually last night then poof I wake up on a roof of some town not in my clothes. Wait a second how did these clothes get on me? Oh s... did someone strip me? AHHH what if it was a female or worse a gay guy!!!! (A/n For those people that like yaoi so do I but I don't think Marchie would be the kind that would be gay so sorry if I'm bashing but I just think this would be funny.). So I was wandering around this town I run into this walking talking lizard and it got tick at me for calling it a lizard and was probably going to ripe out my throat if I wasn't save by a talking stuff animal which turn out to be a moogle named Montblanc. Before I knew it this dude that looks like a tin can who had a run in with a bull sitting on a giant chicken (I'm never going to be able to eat chicken again in fear of that thing) beams down like they do in that lame show Star Trek. So now I find myself in this battle me and a talking stuff animal against the Sci-Fi show rejects. If I had learned anything today it's not to tick Montblanc off that stuff animal er.... moogle is deadly with his black magic. Well at least we never have to worry about cooking now. Montblanc said I could met the clan that he is in tomorrow so until then sleep...

Kingmoon day 2

Met Montblanc's clan today and learned about all the races in this crazy place. Where to start I guess the easiest place to start would be the humans. Humans are basically the same like in my world but here they can use magic and they all appear to be male here. As I said before Montblanc is a moogle and they all look like walking, talking stuffed animals I can't tell what gender they are just by looking. From what I can tell they seem to be the best at long distance attacking because of their size. I found out the Sci-Fi show rejects are really called Bangaa and they seem to be a male only race don't ask me how they reproduce I don't even want to know. The two new races I learned about are Viera and the Nu Mou. Okay let's start with Viera they look like rabbit meets swimsuit model and they have a kid together. According to Montblanc they are a female only race like I said with the Bangaa I don't want to know how they reproduce. And now finally the Nu Mou they look like donkeys with their ears hanging down they are supposed to be the best magic user in the land but they look like wusses to me. Montblanc said I could name the clan I decide to name it clan Demon cool huh? Tomorrow I'm going on my first mission better get some sleep.

Demonslayer101: Well it's an end of another chapter and yes I did name my clan demon in the game so please read and review and if any yaoi lovers are angry as I said before sorry. Also to the people who say I have grammer errors I have a writing disabilty that makes it really hard to correct my work so if any one wants to be a beta reader for me please tell me. Sorry for the rant.


	3. important note

A/N

Hey this is demonslayer101 sorry for not updated but I have decided to redo this story and reedit it.


End file.
